


Meowy Christmas!

by BabyCrowSnow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Elizabeth causes trouble, Holiday Fic Exchange, Mystic Messenger Secret Santa, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCrowSnow/pseuds/BabyCrowSnow
Summary: The RFA are getting ready for their annual holiday party. Every year they tried to go bigger and better than years past. This year Jumin insists bringing Elizabeth the 3rd despite Jaehee and Zen’s wishes. He’s hosting this year’s event alongside MC so their opinion doesn’t matter to him anyway. But Elly has other plans.





	Meowy Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for The Mystic Messenger Secret Santa I took part in. I got nekopurri on tumblr. I hope you like it. Merry Chrysler!

[You Entered a Chatroom]

“OPERATION: HOLIDAY FIESTA IS A GOOO!!”  
“ Go! Go! Go!”  
“We will all wear matching sweaters”

Seayoung was typing too fast for anyone to even type a word in. You can feel his excitement radiating off each bubble he sends. With his usual upbeat demeanor, he has a nasty habit of spamming the chat rooms with mostly useless banter. But he seemed a little bit extra excited today. “Something must be in the air” You thought to yourself with a small smile forming on your face. 

The RFA was created to help others. The winter Holiday season was their biggest time of the year for them. Zen with working on his holiday plays, Seven with his other job, Jaehee and Jumin always working on new projects and working with other businesses, This was Yoosung’s highest stress time in school due to final exams, and V with…..well….whatever it is that he does. You weren’t exactly sure, you never really thought to ask. He was always such a secretive man. More so than Seayoung. Maybe he had more photoshoots? On top of all of this everyone spilt up work for the RFA parties. A few fundraisers, a winter Gala, and one much smaller party that was much more intimate that solely consisted of the RFA members.

No one would admit this one out loud but they all secretly tried harder for their own little holiday party than most of their fundraisers. The organization were all a family. They cared about each other deeply, even Jumin and Zen, but you wouldn’t dare tell them that. You would never hear the end of it. This party was possibly your favorite tradition of the holidays, as well.   
Shaking yourself out of your thought you realize you haven’t been responding too much in this chat. You read back through Seven spamming, talking of weird new “traditions” everyone could do, and Yoosung crying over exams, making excuses not to study, like going shopping for our gifts with his mom. By the time you finally catch up on everything you make it on time to see Jumin talking about how every year a valuable member of the RFA never gets included in on the fun everyone else gets to have. 

“V can’t always Make it, Jumin. That doesn’t mean he isn’t included, he’s always welcome to come if he wanted.” Hitting send you lean more in your chair, wrapping the blanket more over you as you feel it slowly start to slip off. 

“Yes, V is always invited and very valuable to our organization, but I sadly wasn’t talking about him.

Puzzled you start to type out “Then who are you talking about?” when 5 other reply with similar responses. 

A “Wha?” along with Yoosung’s surprised emoji, “Who is the most valuable then?” from a very tired women, “No worries, Mr. CEO-in line I will be there! I wouldn’t miss seeing MC’s beauty for the world.” A bubble dect out in little red and pink hearts, that was followed by A flirty Zen Emoji blowing a kiss “just for you”.

“Ya-ho, Elly will be making a grand appearance?”  
“We should get her a matching sweater too!”  
{707 Heart Eyes Emoji}  
{707 Heart Eyes Emoji}  
{707 Heart Eyes Emoji}  
{707 Heart Eyes Emoji}  
{707 Heart Eyes Emoji}

“How did you know who I was going to say?” Jumin asked.  
“Yes she will be coming this year. She doesn’t like being left home alone around this time, so I must bring her. If not for her sanity, but for mine as well”  
A blue bubble shaped like a cat’s head popped up. “That is a great idea, 707. Jaehee call a cat tailor. “ 

You can practically feel her stress from your little apartment. Poor Jaehee. She had enough to work with as it is with the parties, and Jumin putting many new and last minute projects on her. What this woman needs this year is to sleep for 3 straight months. Work was never ending for her. She was probably groaning and smacking her head against her desk. After the Holidays are over you should take Jaehee out for a girls day. 

{Zen Surprise Emoji}  
“No way are you bringing that cat to our party! Are you trying to kill me?”  
“I can already feel like I have to sneeze.”

You would think with Christmas vastly approaching that Zen and Jumin would get along, but you are sadly mistaken. 

“Zen, you are allergic and they make medications for that. Having her there will not kill you.”

“Yeah let Jumin bring Elly, his emotional support cat!” Seven chimes in to back up Jumin. Of course. 

“Is Elizabeth the 3rd even certified?” Jaehee asks.

“Wait you can have an emotional support cat? I thought only dogs could work?” Yoosung is very lost in all this, he probably keeps getting distracted by studying or the most likely option, video games. 

“Regardless if she is or not, she is not coming” Zen is losing his temper quickly. 

“Aw come on Zen! She never gets to come.”  
“We can’t leave her all alone by herself?”  
“Maybe I should stay behind to babysit!”  
{707 heart eyes emoji}

{Jumin annoyed “...” Emoji}  
“Absolutely not.”

“Maybe since it will make Zen sick, you should keep her at home. We have done it every other year.” Yoosung chimes in.

“Agreed” Comes Jaehees fast Reply.

“I see nothing wrong with Jumin bringing his cat just this once this year. It’s Christmas after all.” Has V said anything else this entire chat? When did he even come in? 

“It looks like it’s 3 against 3 on this subject. How are we supposed to decide.” Yoosung questioned. 

“Well”  
“Well”  
“Well”  
“Looks like the turned have tabled!”

{Jaehee “?” Emoji}  
“That’s not even a proper sentence, Seven!”

“Oh y’all wanted a twist?!”   
“It looks like our precious MC will be our swing vote!”  
“MC What will it be? Will we allow Jumin to bring Elly as his plus one, or will we crush everyone’s dreams, including hers by leaving her all by herself?”

Thanks 707, that’s exactly what you needed right now. You were hoping if you stayed quiet long enough they would forget you were even there. You curse Seven under your breath for being so observant. 

A little blue bubble with red and pink hearts around it appeared. “I know my beautiful MC will take my side. She wouldn’t want this beautiful face to be sick and miss the party.” 

“No, MC loves Elizabeth the 3rd. She will want to see her and as a bonus it will make me happy.” Oh lord. Jumin sounded really confident in himself.

“I think we should just let MC decide.” Thanks V. You are always a great help. Love having you apart of this.

Suddenly you are no longer in your cozy little apartment, curled up on your bed with no light but the one little phone screen illuminating your face. But you are in a small room with every single member cornering you, staring at you. Watching. Waiting for your response. The Chatroom has gone deathly silent. Which is very uncommon. 

You don’t notice your fingers hit the little keyboard on your phone to start typing out your response until you are about to hit send. With some reluctance and a deep breath you quickly hit SEND.

“We will see what happens this year. If it goes bad we won’t bring her again. We will simply have to find a babysitter.” 

A mass of replies and several different reaction emojis flood the entire chatroom. You don’t know if this is a good or bad idea but it’s too late to go back now. The deed is done. 

________________

 

“Doesn’t she look lovely?” Jumin raises Elizabeth the 3rd like she is a small newborn cub and he is showing her to all the other animals in Africa as he stands up on a very high rock, to the room of members. Everyone is busy trying to decorate and make preparations for tonight's festivities.

Elly always looks lovely but today she is wearing a cat Christmas Sweater that has the words “Meowy Christmas” with a paw print above it. Very fitting, you think to yourself. Although Elizabeth, herself doesn’t look too thrilled. 

“Oh how nice.” V walks up to his best friend and pats him on the back. “Now, do you mind putting her down and help us decorate for this party?” WIth a small smile shared between the two friends, Jumin places her gently on top of a large chair. 

“Yes and keep her as far from me as posib-AAA-CHOOO!” Zen was huddled in the farthest corner he could find from Elizabeth the 3rd. He was sporting a white mask over his mouth and nose. There was also a peculiar design on the mask that made him look like a kitty. Paired with whiskers and a little pink kitty nose. Judging from Zen’s face, and the snickering duo, Yoosung and 707, Zen had no clue it was even there. 

With everyone hustling and bustling throughout the condo owned by the Future CEO in line, it left Elly unattended and 100% unsupervised. But she’s a good girl. She is the pristine image of grace, beauty and etiquette.

….Or….So you all thought.

It turns out that Elizabeth the 3rd wanted to “help” with their holiday party as well. She approached you slowly, rubbing against your leg to say “Hello.” With a pat on her head you greet her in kind before heading over to Jaehee who is struggling to hang up garland along a large doorway. 

LIttle did you know that little Elly was in toe. You grabbed one end of the garland and aligned it up the top of the doorway frame. Elly noticed the bottom swaying from side to side. With playful curiosity, she swished her tail, her eyes were wide, hyper focused. As soon as you were about to hang the garland in place Elly made her move and attacked! She lunged up and latched on. 

“Elly no!” You shouted. In a moment you let go, dropping the festive decoration bringing the tiny creature along with it. 

Elizabeth the 3rd landed nearly on her feet and spirited away. She found solace, perched up on a high window. Cat’s can’t make expressions but you could swear that she did not look too happy with you. 

“I’m sorry, Elly. You can’t just jump on things like that. We need it for the party.” You try to comfort her, to no avail. Probably because she’s a cat and doesn’t understand much. Maybe it’s because she is stubborn. Maybe both. So in accepting defeat you go back to try hanging the garland once more. 

CRAAASH!

In mere minutes of getting things done Elizabeth was back at it again with her antics. Every single person in the room turned their heads towards the loud crash to see Elly in place of where a very expensive floral vase once was and is now in pieces on the floor. 

“See I told you it was a bad idea to bring her! He’s not even watching her.” Zen shouts angrily to anyone who will listen to him.

Seven takes this opportunity to run over to her and yank her from her perch. “Now Elly can be a part of our club until she pays her debt for the vase!” He rubbed his face against hers. Her eyes locked on you.

Oh she wants war. That conniving little….

“Seven, put Elizabeth the 3rd down.” Jumin said seriously. He approached the two, to grab his feline back. 

“Aw c’mon Jumin, I was just having a little fun.” Seven pleaded. 

The day continued in that same fashion. Elizabeth was relentless. She would knock down, play with, or even lay on every and anything that someone else (mainly you) was working on. You are starting to regret allowing her to come. But what’s done is done and you will take responsibility for your actions. You will not let this kitty ruin the night you have been working so hard on for weeks! Despite her acting up though, you can’t help not staying mad at her. She just looks too darn cute in that tiny Christmas Sweater and those eyes would make even the coldest of people melt. 

You crouch over her as she scratches at the armrest of a couch to give her another one of your stern talking tos. “Look Elly, I am sorry I dropped you earlier, but you can’t play with the decorations.” You wag your finger at her to help prove your point that you mean business. “I know they are very pretty but..” You notice her eyes are no longer on you but on your finger. “You are not even paying attention to me!”

SWACK

Elizabeth the 3rd swipes a clawless paw at your finger. Oh….she just wants someone to play with her. You run to her toy bin in her room and grab her favorite toy, A fuzzy mouse on a stick. You place it in front of her, making sure to bob it up and down every now and then to make the bell jingle. She’s on it in seconds. With a swift glide across the room you giggle as she runs after it. You hear voices around you but you aren’t paying much attention to them due to playing with Elly. 

“How come MC gets to play with Elly but I can’t?! No Fair!” Seven sounds very disappointed.  
“Because I trust MC and not you when it comes to my Lovely Elizabeth the 3rd.”

Just like that all the stress with planning and the holidays have faded away almost like they never were there. “You’re the best gift of all Elizabeth the 3rd.” With a quiet “Puuurbt” You know Elly feels the same about you too. She’s such a bad kitty, but still good. You placed a small kiss on top of her soft furry head. “Meowy Christmas, Elizabeth the 3rd.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop writing this. But I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Honda Days!


End file.
